


【Shykie】龙息

by bupleuri



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2018/10/26
Relationships: 96line - Relationship, Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Song "Rookie" Eui-jin, shykie - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

联盟宇宙背景，英雄是上古英灵，召唤师是真的召唤师

**AU/OOC/三禁  
**

宋义进左手打着夹板脖子上挂着绷带，绕了大半个军区住院部找到了高振宁说的ICU。他抬起头瞟了一眼房门上的标注，黑色的Intensive Care Unit下又突兀地添了行通红的“闲人止步”，瞧起来倒像是监禁猛兽的牢笼。

有人不客气地拍了一下他的肩，他回过头，队友高振宁正站在他身后试图点燃一支烟，可惜刚摸到火机就被宋义进一把抽走。矮个子的召唤师随手把烟折了扔进垃圾桶，指了指不远处禁止抽烟的标志：

“人呢？”

高振宁“啪”地一声扣上火机盖，扬起下巴指了指最里面的病房：

“喏，不过进不去，在外面看看吧。”

他们往里走了两步，草草套上护士递来的消毒服，接着站在了监护室的玻璃窗外：不大不小的房里一台修复仪正忙碌着，有人躺在里面一动不动，身上套着一件宽大的蓝色罩衫。呼吸仪、导尿器和营养液的导管从他身上延伸到仪器里，令他看起来像和整个修复仪融为了一体。

绷带和呼吸罩盖住了那个人的面庞，宋义进踮起脚够着脖子也没能看到他到底长什么样，内心不由得有些失望。他回头去看队友，高振宁不知什么时候又摸出一根烟叼在嘴里，但是并没有点燃，看来是烟瘾犯了纯解馋。

“躺三天了。”他说，“救援队把他挖出来以后全身都是伤，被菲奥娜的能力反噬，你知道蓝钢刺剑吧……”高振宁比划了一下那位剑姬致命剑刃大致的形状，“……很久都没见过有人能实体召唤她了，今年的新人可真不一般。”

“新人？”宋义进皱了皱眉，忍不住又向里看了一眼，“哪里来的新人？”

“隔壁队伍训练营的，”高振宁说着又向里一眼，“和你还是老乡呢，密银城的富家公子哥儿，你不认识吗？”

宋义进仔细回想了一下，发现记忆里并没有这号人物。印象中联盟似乎确实在流传隔壁队伍又从德玛西亚挖来了一个天资卓越的新人，只是因为年龄太小等条条框框的规定迟迟没有加入正式军，没想到却在这次特别行动中因为人手不够碰了面，想来这也是对方第一次真正上战场。

我竟然被一个新人救了。

宋义进无不懊悔地想，在心里深深责怪起自己的失职。他紧紧抿着唇贴近了窗户，想看清里面那具毫无知觉的躯体。似乎看出他情绪不对，高振宁咳了一声硬是揽着他出了ICU。两人在门口站定，矮个子的男人脱下蓝色的罩衫团了两下捏在手里，脑子里还在想着里面的人回不过神。高振宁趁他不注意，如愿以偿地咔哒一下点燃烟。侦察兵满足地深深吸了一口苯酮和尼古丁组成的气体，在慢性自杀的道路上又卖出了一小步，接着漫不经心地磕了一下烟灰：

“没事，”他说，“老大买了他。”

“什么？”

宋义进愣了一下，没反应过来他是什么意思。

对方并没有理会他，自顾自地又抛出了下一个深水炸弹：

“老大还说，为了支付他的违约金队里经费已经不够了，要把你发配到掘沃堡去挖矿……”队友顿了顿，看了一眼他逐渐僵化的脸，接着含蓄地露出了幸灾乐祸的表情，“……你没意见吧？” 

——当然有！

宋义进用力地砸了石头一铲子，气喘吁吁地坐在了旁边的铁矿石上。诺克萨斯自产的钢铲在他的暴力摧残之下完好无损，坚挺地闪着亮泽的光辉。周围的工人们面朝泥土背朝天，一个个都汗如雨下。即使在祖安科技遍布符文之地的今天，采矿仍然是一项极其耗费劳力的工作，他实在是想不通老板为什么会把他送到这个前不着村后不着店的山里来。

好歹我也是联盟一级注册召唤师啊。他愤愤不平地想，又有点委屈。发条魔灵的亚体浮在半空中好奇地看着他，时不时抛下球砸他的脑袋，似乎想和他一起玩。宋义进拿这个不请自来的英雄没有一点办法，只能好声好气地商量：

“奥利安娜，我要工作。”

“你的工作不是屠龙吗？”机械人偶发出的声音仍然一如既往地僵硬，说话时字像是一个一个地往外蹦，“上次，我们还一起杀掉了一条……”

“等等，”宋义进回想起这件事顿时觉得头更疼了，于是打断了她的话，“那条龙可不是我们杀的。”

魔灵歪了歪头，似乎是回忆了片刻，接着抬起右手“咔”地一声拧正了脖子：

“你在说，菲奥娜。”

“你还记得我昏过去之前发生了什么吗？”

女英雄摇了摇头。

宋义进有些失望地叹了一口气：英雄的灵识确实会随着召唤师体力的衰退一点点消失，他又召唤的是奥利安娜的本体，因此更加耗费精力。那日到了最后他已是强弩之末，奥利安娜将剩余的能量全部用来保障他的安全，自然很难分心去注意周围的事。

作为屠宰魔龙的清道夫，宋义进从四年前在故乡崭露头角后一路所向披靡，始终没有犯过这样的错误。误判对手的级别导致半个库尔萨特被烧毁，这样的过失即使被交付到希腊那修道院接受军事候审也完全没问题，这么一看，老大把他扔进掘沃堡倒像是在替他保命。

可谁会乐意被打发到这里呢？这个山地中的城堡有着丰富的金铁矿藏，千万年来供应着诺克萨斯的矿产需求。因为坐地深山，交通一直不够便利。德莱厄斯对此地的统治结束后，科技与魔法的充斥与新能源的崛起使原本依靠军事与重工业富饶的诺克萨斯经济逐渐低迷。但矿产毕竟是刚需，因此每年都有大批的矿工被输送至此，不同于曾经的完全劳力活动，现今也有许多技术工种在山里一呆就是十年。

宋义进曾听父亲提起，很多掘沃堡的矿工都是被迫至此，有囚犯和掘金者，更多的是生活所迫。铁刺山脉毗邻弗雷尔卓德，山顶终年积雪，冬季的夜晚常常能够听到黑暗裂口中冰霜监视者们亡灵的哀嚎随着风远远传来，也有矿工曾经在密林深处见到枯萎的游魂……父亲的描述在年幼的召唤师心里留下了深刻的心理阴影，导致他即使成年了也对这个从未造访过的地方有着莫名的恐惧，相比起来，去希腊那修道院听那些教士们喋喋不休对他来说倒是可能更轻松一些。

他抬起头，奥利安娜正悬浮在上方，一动不动地看着层云之后隐约露出的山峦。他刚想问她关于冰霜监视者的传说是不是真的，却见女英雄突然低下头，合金制成的面孔上没有丝毫表情：

“我要离开了，召唤师。”她说，将悬浮在宋义进身边的球召唤了回来，“英灵，不应该过多干涉凡人的生活，但是——”（刚刚一直骚扰我的是谁。宋义进愤愤地想。）她顿了顿，“——这段时间请你多加小心。”

“……啊？”

发条魔灵说完就消失了，留下宋义进略显迷茫地站在原地。

他到达此地已有一周，和所有的低级矿工一样住最简陋的棚屋。偶尔有不知趣的昆虫从门板的缝隙钻进房间，房顶的天花板在某些时刻也会奇怪地渗水。宋义进会屠龙但不会打蟑螂，会弹琴但不会修天花板，因此过得苦不堪言。但这一切在一个新人的到来后有了很大的改变——他第一次发现世界上居然有不会打呼噜、不会偷自己外套穿的室友，最重要的是他不仅会打蟑螂还会修天花板，在不抢自己午饭鸡腿的同时还会偷偷做饭给他加餐——天哪，这样优秀的神仙室友是真实存在的吗！

——远在皮城的喻文波狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

“我叫姜承録。”

新室友腼腆地放下不大的旅行箱。他很高，宋义进要仰头才能看清他的全貌。挂在脖子上工牌的序号清楚地表明对方的年龄比他小，一口一声哥倒也喊的乖巧。宋义进天性热情，主动忙前忙后地帮他布置床铺，还利用休息时间带着他在周围转了转，熟悉了一下新的环境。姜承録跟在他身后温顺安静，对他的话有问必答有求必应，态度之好令宋义进第一次真正产生了一种当哥哥的错觉——原来弟弟都是这么听话的生物吗？

——远在皮城的喻文波再次狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

“队长让我们跟着A组去做东边的基岩掘进。”

姜承録从门外进来，日渐炎热的天气逼得他不得不撩起工服用下摆擦汗水。露出的腹肌线条分明，蒸腾出初夏的热气。宋义进见他大概是真的累了，手里浸了凉水的冰毛巾“啪”地甩上了他的小腹。姜承録被冰的倒抽一口凉气，肌肉下意识地收缩了一下。他抓住毛巾，委屈地看了宋义进一眼。宋义进笑嘻嘻地回望过去，没一点哥哥的威严模样。

“哥再这样，今晚就自己去食堂吃吧。”姜承録用毛巾擦着脸威胁。被威胁的一方立刻认怂，好声好气地道了歉，又主动承诺了洗碗，这才哄得姜承禄乖乖走到炉子边开火做饭。 宋义进在旁边看着他熟练地切菜下锅翻炒，时不时上去搭把手，姜承禄也会耐心地指导他。

将来的妻子会是这样的吗？

宋义进被自己的想法吓了一跳，愣神间被锅里溅出来的油烫到了手。他倒抽一口凉气，冷不防被姜承禄一把拽了过去。年轻的男人关掉了火，一言不发地把他的手往水龙头下按。宋义进僵着难受，试着挣扎了一下，对方却纹丝不动。姜承禄的手劲很大，掐得宋义进生疼，手腕隐隐显出了淤痕，直到宋义进喊了一声他的名字，他才如梦初醒般地松开了手，小声道了歉。

“你怎么了？”宋义进皱了皱眉。

“没事……”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

宋义进看了他一眼，见他紧紧抿着唇一言不发，像是真的不愿意说的样子，只好道：

“有事一定要跟哥说。”

“好。”

接下来的气氛显然有些尴尬。宋义进试图打破僵局，得到的却只有沉默的回应。他们一言不发地吃完饭，各自躺在床上调出通讯仪刷了半晌，直到熄灯的讯号响起，才摁灭了屏幕。

万籁俱寂，宋义进却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。入夏的夜晚室外传来聒噪的虫鸣，他转过身凝视着黑暗中姜承録平躺的躯体，怎么也想不通这个一向乖巧听话的弟弟今天是怎么了。

被队长骂了？喜欢上后勤部的哪个女孩了？家里传了什么不好的消息？宋义进胡乱猜测着，突然发现整整半个月过去，姜承録却从未提及他为什么会来到这个鬼地方。

关于过往的话题是此地大多数人的禁忌，宋义进也并未主动询问。若说姜承録是掘金者显然不太可能，优雅的举止与得体的谈吐表明他受过良好的教育，平日的行为也并未显出对金钱有任何贪婪。那么这样一个年轻的男人究竟是犯了何等滔天大罪才会被遣至此地？宋义进绞尽脑汁也无法想明白。

宋义进是家中老幺，这还是第一次真正意义上获得“哥哥”的身份。今天的姜承録太过反常，他觉得自己完全有责任帮助弟弟疏导情绪，他踌躇着该如何开口，谁知隔壁的床位突然一动，他看到姜承録翻了个身，似乎是面向了自己这边。

他想了半天，还是斟酌着开了口：

“承録？”

“哥。”

“你……”宋义进犹豫了一下，“你为什么会来这里？”

那边沉默了半晌，反问道：

“哥呢，你又是为什么会来这里？”

“因为……”

宋义进沉默了，他知道他该说出高振宁告诉他的新身份：因过失杀/人被分配到这里的皮城犯/人。但奇怪的是，他并不想欺骗姜承録，所幸姜承録也并未追问下去。

“看来哥不太方便说，”姜承録的声音很平静，“没关系，那哥给我讲讲你的过去吧，总觉得哥这么善良，不像是该出现在这种地方的人。”

“过去？”

宋义进想了想，自己的前半生似乎都在封闭式的训练中度过，除了每年在战争学院的各类比赛里大放异彩，也抖不出什么有意思的东西。他左思右想，最后只能选了一个绝不会暴露身份的年龄段：

“在我很小的时候，有一次……”

“——哥。”

“……嗯？”

宋义进被突然打断话，却见姜承録从床上坐了起来，正一动不动地看着自己，月光从侧面的窗户洒了进来，映出他的表情格外认真：

“——你真的不记得我是谁了吗？”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

夜后来谈了些什么宋义进完全不记得，因为他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，而第二天的事也让他无暇顾及这弟弟捉摸不透的心思——因为喻文波来了。

喻文波来了。

喻文波和高振宁、王柳羿一块儿来了。

喻文波和高振宁、王柳羿一块儿坐着拖板车来了。

那驴拉的拖板车甫一停下，这家伙就率先从上面滚了下来。他捶了捶自己一路坐麻的腰，先是大声抱怨了一下这个批位置竟然既不能用海克斯传送门也不能用飞行器，然后马步一扎溅起脚边黑泥三点，深吸一口肺腑之气，一个“义——”还没从嘴里嚎干净就被高振宁一把捂住了嘴。近战弱鸡的狙击手被侦察兵结实的手臂勒得快断气，他呜呜地挣扎着，听到高振宁雄浑的警告雷霆万钧：

“小声点！”

远处的树林里，一群乌鸦被高振宁的声音惊得哗啦啦飞起。

王柳羿堵住自己被吵得快聋的耳朵，觉得就不该和陈龙调年休假。

喻文波被这耳边的一嗓子炸得脑袋有点晕，被放开后整个人神情还有点恍惚。这俩人嗓门奇大，按他家老板的说法，战场上什么都不用带，他们一人扛套音响在敌人面前唱德玛西亚进行曲，光是声波就能震晕两个师。

联盟最强精神污染，能与之抗衡的只有隔壁队某位外援训练时的三语双押倍速rap。

来迎接的掘沃堡领导有点愣，觉得这几个人怎么也不像电话里联系过的皮城富商，但既然人都来了，该有的礼数还是要做到位。他带着属下一个健步跨上前，迎着这三个年轻人堆出一脸谄笑，随手拨开高振宁和喻文波，精准地握住了三人最末端的王柳羿的手。医疗兵一愣，挣脱不得，硬是被眼前的胖子握着手大力上下摇晃了两下，听那胖子试探着问道：

“王先生吧？”

“啊……”王柳羿还有些懵，不知道对方已经把身强体壮的高振宁默认成保镖、被高振宁震得一脸痴傻的喻文波则被默认成无关紧要的下级从属，“啊，嗯，我姓王……”

胖子一拍手，喜形于色：

“久仰大名！久仰大名！”

不待王柳羿想清楚自己啥时候这么出名，他便自来熟地作了个邀请的手势，一群人簇拥着三个外来者往矿区的迎宾车走去。胖子絮絮叨叨地念着，先是对矿区交通不便表达了一番歉意，又道没想到他王先生竟然亲自驾临，简直是让敝区蓬荜生辉！王柳羿被他整得一脸懵逼，只得听他自顾自地一个人拍马屁，单口相声了十来分钟才开始给王柳羿介绍产业情况。

王柳羿在战争学院辅修过地质学，模模糊糊也能听个半懂，他的视线随着那胖子指点江山的手探出窗外，突然就转不动眼珠了。

大道旁站着两队身着工服的人，很明显是掘沃堡的矿工。夏日的矿区阳光毒辣，即使隔着车窗王柳羿也能感受到来自四面八方滚烫的热度。那两队人暴露在阳光之下，前排的矮个子被热得扯工服厚实的衣领，身边的高个儿侧了身子帮他挡住太阳，还不断地用手帮他扇风。王柳羿定睛一看，那矮个子不是他们队长宋义进又是谁！

王柳羿感觉自己一阵头晕。

这队长几年来战功赫赫，脾气人缘都极讨喜，老板向来宠爱有加。但生得是个婴儿肥，怕热得很，这要是晒出了点毛病，他是真的不知道该怎么回去跟老板交差。

他立刻打断了那胖子滔滔不绝的演讲：

“他们在干嘛？”

“嗯？”那胖子一顿，顺着他的目光看过去，解释道，“嗨呀，能干嘛，等运输车带他们去干活呗！”

王柳羿点了一下中控台，底下弹出来一面电子钟：

“这个点？他们没有午休吗？”

“啊，这个……”

胖子心虚地擦了擦汗，腹诽着资本家什么时候还关心起韭菜的人权，就听王柳羿道：

“员工的生理和精神的基本健康都不能保证，我怎么能确保你们整条生产链不会出现漏洞？”他以前当过校委代表，还拿了战争学院年度演讲第一名，扯起犊子比起批话大王高振宁毫不逊色，“作为领导，更应该深入关心、深切关怀基层员工的工作体验和感受，这样才能更高效地得到优质生产力、创造更有意义的价值……”

“是，是。”

“……那这样吧，您待会儿把他们叫过来，我抽两个人问点问题。”

那胖子冷汗直冒：

“掘沃堡的一线工人，您也不是不知道到底是什么来头，万一出了什么事……”

“没事，我兜着。”王柳羿道。迎宾车停下，他眯着眼看了看，假意犹豫了一下，便点了点站在最旁边的宋义进和姜承録，“就这两个吧。”

胖子看清了那两人，心里直打鼓，想着这傻多速可真会挑，又看了王柳羿一眼，小声道：

“要不您换两个吧……”

“怎么？”

“这两人……”胖子犹豫了一下，“……经历有点特别，我怕到时候出什么事——”他“哎呀”了一声，“瞧我这张嘴，净说些无稽之谈，王先生洪福齐天，洪福齐天啊。”

“怎么特别了？”

“这个三言两语讲不清楚，”胖子道，“不管怎么说，您的安全我们还是要优先保证的，不然也不好向您父亲交代……您说对吧，思聪公子？”

——什么公子？

王柳羿一愣，眼前渐渐浮现出老板的脸，只觉得一口老气闷在胸里喘不上来，这回，整个人终于彻彻底底地晕了。

“这个，皮城连环杀人案凶手，有一把髭切般的东洋长刃，虽然据说已经无法使用了，但江湖上仍然留下了它的传说。十步杀人一人，千里不留行。”胖子弹了弹手中的文件夹，感叹出声，“还有这个，祖安杀人狂魔，用把断刀一人斩杀五个联盟雇佣兵。这人茹毛饮血，非常不好惹，有以一当百之力，百战百胜，百胜百战。”

“……”

王柳羿、喻文波、高振宁三人听得目瞪口呆，半晌才反应过来，纷纷发自内心地鼓起了掌。

“精彩，精彩！”

胖子被夸得有些飘飘然，他咳了一声，正了正色，这才想起还有重要的事，便语重心长地对王柳羿道：

“王先生，现在您也知道了，这些都是不好惹的家伙，要是有点闪失我真是担待不起。要不您先等着，我给您去找两个好沟通的来？”

王柳羿喝了口水，他家队长还乖乖地在室外等传唤，虽说没再晒太阳了，但他还是想尽早和宋义进对接上。他扫了一眼这间偌大的屋子，这胖子不知从哪弄了一小块霜卫要塞的极冻寒冰来，用祖安最先进的手艺做成了控温炉的核心，能在未来起码五百年内为这间房提供足够的冷气。然而里面舒服，他义进哥却还在外面热着，王柳羿难免有点良心不安。

“怎么就不好沟通了？”

他态度很强硬，那胖子估计也发现实在说不动，嘀咕了一句还是出去把人叫了进来。

宋义进被叫过来的时候还有点懵，打他从战争学院毕业起就一直没被领导谈过话。他努力回忆自己呆在这儿的半个月内有没有犯过事，想着除了欺负欺负姜承録也没干过别的。又何况这弟弟蔫儿坏，闷着声任他欺负，又总在别的事上讨回来，一点儿亏也吃不得。过了一会儿他又想是不是老板兜不住上次的事，希拉娜修道院的那群老头子们追到这儿来找他麻烦。想到这事他就只觉得头疼——被抓回修道院关禁闭还不如和姜承録呆在这儿挖土。

他提心吊胆地进了门，还没站稳，一个黑影飞扑而来，还没够到他就被姜承録眼疾手快地截了下来。下一秒，喻文波放大的脸挤满他的视线，这倒霉孩子还被拎着领子呢就开始虚情假意地嚎：

“老宋啊——”

“我操，你给我闭嘴！”

房间那头的高振宁怒骂，声如洪钟，完全没意识到自己的音量已经能够穿透诺克萨斯的城墙。他收起按在耳边的手，雷克塞的幻像游弋在他的脚底，地听刚刚结束。他冲几人点了点头：

“他们走了，这边没有监听魔法。”

抬起头他才意识到姜承録的存在。他递了一个眼神给宋义进，后者本来还愣着，这会儿终于反应了过来：

“你们怎么在这里？”

王柳羿：“送喻文波参加变形记。”

喻文波：“？”

高振宁长手长脚，一个人占了半张沙发：

“说碰巧你信么？”他道，“矿你也挖了半个月了，就没发现有什么不对？”

宋义进皱了皱眉：

“什么意思？”

可高振宁却不说话了，眼神冷冷地扫过一旁一言不发的姜承録。宋义进察觉他的视线，下意识地往姜承録面前挡了一下：

“他没问题。”

高振宁一笑：

“你和他很熟呀？”

“……”宋义进不答话了，他迟疑了一下，身子还是没动，“你可以相信我的判断力。”

“我们Rookie队长的警惕性什么时候这么低了？”高振宁的眼睛仍然死死盯着那挺拔的年轻人，他身体前倾，五指交叉，胳膊落在膝盖上。仍然是非常闲散的坐姿，可肌肉明显蓄势待发，“他身上的青钢影印记你看不出来就算了，连瑞兹和艾瑞莉娅的羁绊你都察觉不到么！”

宋义进的瞳孔骤然缩紧。

话落音的一瞬间，一道凌厉的影子从高振宁身后暴起，仅仅十分之一秒，那影子牵出两条冰冷的钢索，宋义进只觉得风扬起了那么一下，随着一声利刃划破空气的尖啸和固体被穿透的巨响，一切归于寂静。转头一看，姜承録身边的墙壁上正插着一段银色的利刃，那利刃闪着寒光，深深地嵌进了水泥里，刀锋仅在离他的脸庞不到一厘米的地方，令人难以想象如果稍有偏差姜承録此刻会是什么下场——那竟是青钢影！

“你疯了！在这里召唤英雄！”

宋义进把姜承録往旁边用力一拽：“联盟法规第五条怎么规定的你忘了吗！”

“召唤师使用能力以工作必需为原则，非因工作需要，一律不得使用能力。”高振宁站了起来，青钢影将锋利的小腿从墙壁中抽出来，静静地立在一边，“义进，我怎么不知道你现在这么循规蹈矩了？”

“是我一直对你们太纵容！”宋义进这次好像是真的生气了，在场没有任何人见过他这样子，“有什么问题问就是了，有什么动手的必要？！”

“我就试试他。”侦察兵咧嘴一笑，朝着宋义进身后努努嘴，“你看看他的样子，像是没问题？”

所有人的目光一瞬间集中到了姜承録身上，按理说，任何正常人在经历过那样的场面，惊恐或愤怒，多少都会透露出些情绪，可这个高个的年轻人竟是面无表情地站在原地，发现满屋子的人都在看他，竟还扯出一个稍显腼腆的笑容。然而宋义进离他这么近，仍没感受到任何魔法契约的力量；但高振宁拥有侦察兵的敏锐洞察力，刚刚又使用了雷克塞的地听，也没有任何理由会出现差错。

“怎么回事？”宋义进松开了姜承録的胳膊，仰起头看着他，“自己跟哥说。”

那年轻人明明比宋义进高许多，此刻竟显出了一丝委屈的模样，嗫嚅了半天才肯开口：

“……我不是故意要骗哥的。”

“我来这里的目的和你们是一样的，”他讨好般地用拇指蹭了蹭宋义进的手背，看向了高振宁，“嚎哭深渊产生了异动，那底下埋着东西，和库尔萨特焚烧案或许有关。”

“什么？”

“我本来是不该来的，但是又听他们说哥在这里……”他偷瞄了一眼宋义进，慢吞吞道，“……我隶属希拉娜修道院最高指挥部，联盟……哥！”

宋义进不着痕迹地甩开他偷偷牵过来的手，扬了扬下巴：

“接着说。”

他瘪了瘪嘴，委委屈屈道：

“联盟召唤师登记代号……”

“‘TheShy’。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

TheShy。

收到老板通知的时候，高振宁特意托人查了一下此人的背景，却发现他的常规履历一片空白：在来到联盟前他一直呆在密银城，连在战争学院就读的经历也平平无奇。跟他们这些毕业前就夺得各种奖项甚至功勋的人相比，唯一亮眼的仅有各大演习赛的数据——惊艳，但也仅仅是演习赛。虽然在库尔萨特事件中展现出惊人的天赋挽回大局，但高振宁始终对此保持些许的怀疑与不屑。

一个新人，能翻出了天？

高振宁将百分之八十的功劳都推诿给了运气。

他在资料上见过这个新人的照片，因此在宋义进身边的看到他的第一眼起，高振宁就立刻把他认了出来。可他也清楚地记得，这次行动部署中完全没有任何关于这个人的安排——那么一个本应还在军部养伤的人，为什么会突然横跨整个诺克萨斯出现在大陆的另一端、还恰好出现在了他们队长身边？

这不得不引起了他的怀疑。

宋义进天性善良，容易心软，那些干净的品质奇特地汇集到了他的身上，令他一直以来有着极好的人缘。但对于他们的职业来说，这些特点在某种程度上来说并不是一件好事，会导致人过于感性，失了判断力。他的资历比他们更老，多年的工作经历令他有着丰富的经验，虽然在绝大部分人和事上，高振宁都相信他能够准确地把握，但作为他的队友，这并不证明高振宁能完全放下一个军人该有的警惕，来全盘接受一个外来者。

然而高振宁怎么也想不到，这个所谓的“新人”竟然来自联盟最高行政机构希拉娜修道院指挥部——可倘若真是如此，一切也确实能够说得通了。

但他为什么要把这些信息透露给他们？

他带着考量的目光仍然紧紧抓着姜承禄。对方仿佛浑然不觉，注意力都放在他家队长身上，连陈述都带出一股漫不经心的意味来。

“本来我是被安排在WE那边，但是那天在库尔萨特看见了哥，就很想过来。”他眼巴巴地看着宋义进，像条想讨点吃食的小狗，“和上面沟通后本来是不同意，你们老板介入了一下，他们还是松口了。”

“我们为什么不知道这件事？”

“指挥部的要求是身份保密，”他道，“对不起，这是硬性指令。”

“你已经说出来了。”

多年的佣兵生涯令高振宁有着比常人更高的警惕心，青钢影的亚体仍在他的身边待命。但姜承録却不理他了，只是紧紧抿着嘴看着宋义进，像在等待着回答。

宋义进一句话也说不出来。

在听到“TheShy”这个代号的时候，他的大脑一阵轰鸣，导致后面他们说的话他一个字也没听清。库尔萨特的大火在他的脑海里轰然炸裂，魔龙带着熔岩降临的那一刻，一个陌生的身影用劳伦斯心眼刀牢牢地将自己护在了身后。

难怪姜承録那天问他还记不记得自己。

宋义进闭上了眼，试图让自己冷静下来。脑海中的那个浴血奋战的TheShy渐渐和这些日子里乖巧安静的姜承録重合在一起，震惊、疑惑和愧疚等情绪汇成风浪，令他心口五味杂陈，一时竟一句话也说不出来。

“我……”他张开嘴，发出的声音却是一片嘶哑，“那天库尔萨特，是你……”

“是我。”姜承録想抓住他的手，但刚刚被拒绝过，这会儿被这么多人盯着又有些不好意思，“我说过不会再骗哥的。”

宋义进没有说话。他凝视着姜承録的眼睛，良久，像下定了决心一般缓缓地吐出了一口气：

“证明。”

姜承録一怔：

“什么？”

“我不能拿所有人的信任去冒险……”他道，“拿出证明吧，任何可以证明你身份的东西。”

姜承禄沉默了片刻，深深地看了他一眼，接着摇了摇头：

“我现在没办法证明。”

宋义进皱了皱眉：

“没办法证明？”

“对不起，哥，”年轻人羞赧地把手指绞在一起，“我直属指挥部，制度太复杂了，这些本来都不该说的……”

剩下的几人交换了一下眼神，王柳羿率先提议：

“先向老板核实一下吧。”

“不行，”这次换成高振宁摇头了，“这破地方的磁场和魔力导向都很怪，很多现代设备根本不能用，得用这里专门的通讯器才行。”

这显然是行不通的。高振宁看向宋义进，后者蹙着眉似乎在思索；又看了看“TheShy”，这位倒是有意思极了，像是根本没听见他们的话——或者根本没把他们话听进耳朵里，只是自顾自地盯着他的哥哥宋义进，眼神专注极了。高振宁凝视了他良久，不得不说，虽然仍有些奇异的不适感，但他确实没在其中感受出半点恶意。

半晌，他终于叹出一口气，打了个响指。青钢影严阵以待的亚体从姜承録身边倏然消失，众人看向他，他却摊了摊手，恢复了一贯大大咧咧的样子：

“我又不是队长，你们决定，看我干吗？”

“要不先这样吧，”一直没发话的喻文波突然开腔，他一把拍上姜承録的肩膀，对方纹丝不动，“僵着也不是个事，不是说这人是老板那边过来的么，而且我也信老宋，”他有意无意地瞟过这个新人的双眼，“——反正人是老宋带的，他看好就行了。”

几人对视一眼，算是达成了一致。宋义进这才抬头去看姜承録，却被那灼热的视线烫得心头一跳，只好匆匆地撇过头，闭上眼算是同意了。

“那么，就现有的信息先跟你核对一下。”王柳羿坐了下来，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“时间也不多了，我们抓紧讲。”

宋义进靠在墙边点了点头，视线掠过姜承録，却突然抬手打断了正欲说话的王柳羿。他下巴一扬，朝姜承録示意了一下：

“你先讲。”

年轻人的双眼极细微地眯了眯，他发现他的这位哥哥虽然平时看起来和善温软，认真起来时倒是格外谨慎，牌桌上绝不当最先亮牌的那一个。他微微一笑，没有提出任何异议，乖乖地思索了一下便开口道：

“其实也没什么好讲的……大概是哥你来这里的第三天我就接到了任务，说是掘沃堡这边探测到了能量波动，和库尔萨特焚烧案是一样的。”

“只派了你一个人？”

姜承録稍微点了点头。

“为什么要伪装？”宋义进回忆起这段时间，想到姜承録其实什么都知道却一直在装，莫名有种被骗的羞怒，“不是，你为什么不告诉我——”

“——我来这里的目的只是侦测，”年轻人迅速打断了他的话，“在联盟给予权限前，我并不需要做出更多的举动。”

不待宋义进开口，高振宁却先笑了：

“你们修道院的面子可是大得很，”他习惯性地拿出烟叼在嘴里，发现自己似乎没带火机后悻悻地收了起来，“那边肯开口，这里管得再严，会不让你们进来调查？还需要什么伪装？”

姜承録无视了他咄咄逼人的语气，把目光转向了王柳羿，不轻不重地把问题抛了回去：

“那你们又为什么要用假身份呢？”

这人似乎也不是那么好欺负——宋义进还停留在有点儿幽怨又有点儿愤懑的情绪里，姜承録敏锐地察觉了出来，讨好般地牵着他的小拇指摇了摇。他这才冲王柳羿点了头，示意他可以开始讲了。

王柳羿的叙述十分简洁，但透露出的信息显然更加丰富。

“和TheShy的时间线一样，大约你走后的三天，情报科在北境的暗线带回了消息，两个月前，一队人马成功渡过了寒冰之海，抵达了弗雷尔卓德边境。”

“寒冰之海？”宋义进稍显讶异，“从熊人领地过来的？”

“不知道，”王柳羿摇了摇头，“极北那边基本都是被发配的死刑犯，但是你懂的，说是发配……”他欲言又止。在那种只有半神和远古生物能够存活的极寒之境，那些人的结局究竟如何大家都心知肚明。

“实际上弗雷尔卓德也派了人去追踪，但很遗憾，派去的人通通弄丢了目标。”他摊了摊手，“最后一次见到他们，是半个月前的诺克萨斯边境线，前几天，铁刺山脉也确实有山民说见到过一队人。”

“所以呢，”宋义进皱了皱眉，“究竟是什么人？”

“这个也不清楚。”王柳羿道，“这件事发生后半个月，联盟才把它委派给我们，但并没有给出更多的信息，说是到了自然会有人接应。”

宋义进瞟了一眼姜承禄，后者立刻无辜地举起双手以示清白：

“不是我，哥。我本来该单独行动的。”

王柳羿咳了一声：

“是LCK那边的人，他们会联系我们的。”

宋义进轻轻点了点头，心里却觉得这件事有些蹊跷。但他没有表现出来，只是简单说道：

“行，那就先这样吧，别的东西下次再说。”他又看了一眼姜承録，后者被那轻飘飘的一眼看得一个激灵，立刻一个鲤鱼打挺站直了，“你跟我回去，晚点我俩再聊。”

聊什么呢？姜承録的确想跟他哥聊聊，但不是聊这个。他苦巴巴地皱起了一张脸，刚被宋义进牵着要走，却听到外面尖锐的警报声忽然刺破长空，所有人神情一凛，听见喻文波喃喃道：

“操……”

门外嘈杂了起来，高振宁大踏步地走过去拉开门，发现正东的区域隐没在树林之后，此刻正泛起浓浓黑烟，人们不明情况议论纷纷，眺望着那个方向。之前那负责接待的胖子顺着走廊急匆匆地跑了过来，刚到高振宁面前还没站定，随着“咚”的一声巨响，像核弹在远处爆炸一般，大地忽然震颤了一下，带着整栋楼一阵晃荡，那胖子一步没走稳差点跪在高振宁面前。

人群呆愣了一秒，尖叫着朝着楼梯奔逃。

高振宁扶稳那胖子：

“怎么回事？”

那胖子抖抖索索地站稳了，头发被头油结在一起，面上一片通红，汗涔涔的像沥过水的猪肉。他嗫嚅着开口了：

“东、东边的矿区坍塌了——几位先去避难吧！”

“东边？”

宋义进瞪大了眼。那胖子瞟了他一眼，急匆匆地说：

“是啊，你运气好。”他把头又转向高振宁，表情急切又讨好，“几位先生，还是先去——”

——咚！

又是一下猛烈的巨震，随即，整个地面开始连绵不断地细微颤抖起来。那胖子被吓得整张脸惨白到面无人色，拉着高振宁的胳膊哆嗦着嘴唇什么也说不出来。

“走吧。”

喻文波当机立断，和高振宁一人一边架起那个胖子，顺着人流往下走。王柳弈匆匆跟上，和宋义进对上了眼神，两人微微地点了一下头。宋义进退后两步，带着姜承録开始向着和所有人相反的方向跑去。两人一路上了天台，从这栋整片矿区最高的建筑顶端，他们可以清晰地看到东边的矿区肉眼可见地卷起浓尘，但更多的是覆盖在其上、普通人无法察觉的物质。

——和那天库尔萨特的能量波长一模一样。

掌心在出汗。宋义进有些晃神，直到一只手伸过来，轻轻捏了捏他手指。

他抬起头，姜承録和他肩并肩站在一起，低下头看着他。远处发生的一切似乎根本无法吸引他的注意，他只是自顾自地握着宋义进的手，撞到宋义进的目光，又迟疑着要不要放开。

宋义进笑了，心里一瞬间轻松了起来，嘴里却嫌弃道：

“你怎么这么喜欢瞎摸别人啊。”

姜承録不说话，只是眨了眨眼。

一股无形的力量开始在宋义进身边凝聚。艾瑞莉娅顺从他的召唤而来，地面的震颤愈发暴躁。在狂风卷席的顶楼，乌云渐渐将烈日掩盖。女英雄的衣角被吹得猎猎作响，身后的六片刀锋在惊雷炸裂的一瞬间，映照出闪电的形状。

他的哥哥把手抽了回去，表情逐渐严肃了起来：

“准备好了吗？”

姜承録点了点头。

二十八层的高楼顶端，两人一跃而下！

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

——不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日生死！

“滚呐！已经是同年生了死这种事就不要在一起了吧！”

李在宛无情地把手上的毛巾往裴濬植脸上甩过去，狙击手走位敏捷地闪避，白色的毛巾跌落在地上的泥土里，滚了一圈蹭得脏兮兮。队医瞪了他一眼，一声响指后一汪清澈的水泡裹住了毛巾，像自动滚筒洗衣机一样高速转动了起来，片刻后“啪”地一声破裂，连带着浸了泥土的水不偏不倚地浇了狙击手一脸。

李在宛伸手接住从空中垂直降落的毛巾，对刚刚发表过弱智言论的队友给予了语言与行动上的双重抨击。后者甩了甩自己被脏水沾湿的额发，眼神可怜又无辜：

在宛，你就这么对我——

和狙击手搭档多年的队医对这种攻势早已免疫。他铁石心肠地拿毛巾擦了擦额头上的汗，将目光转向了墙角的另一位队友：

“能用吗？”

那人站在角落的阴影里，左手贴在沾满黑泥的墙面上仔仔细细地摸过，末了敲了敲墙面，摇了一下头。李在宛又扬起了手，一捧清泉从他掌心流了出去，角落里那人洗干净了手，坐下不动了。

裴濬植蹭着那捧水洗干净脸，望了望头顶上石壁的裂缝。那里在辛德拉暗黑法球的微光下显出漆黑的色泽，最左边坍塌了下去，形成了一个摇摇欲坠的诡异支架，他张开手估算了一下缝隙的距离，做了一个瞄准的手势：

“要不我来试试？”

“这底下可不止我们三个人，”李在宛摸着自己圆圆的肚皮，看着自家狙的手上隐约出现枪的亮光，抓起扔在一旁的娜美权杖敲了一下他的脑袋，“全塌了你负责？”

遭到警告的狙击手叹了口气坐了回去，“低语”的影子从他手中消失：

“那咱们就这么等着？”

“说是LPL和总部那边都派了人过来，但是这鬼地方的情况——”李在宛一摊手，“除非跟咱们一样，否则普通的召唤师也用不了能力，何况他们可不一定知道咱们在这。”

裴濬植可怜巴巴地想起了自己刚付了首付的跑车，还没出门溜两圈就被抓过来出任务，便又望向墙角那个一言不发的人：

“曲径折跃用不了？”

那人摇了摇头：

“这里的魔力限制太大了，我怀疑是地底某种金属的原因……”他道，“空间折跃需要穿越这些墙壁，我没办法做到。”

“那咱们就这么等着？”

“等着。”

“万一没人来呢？”

“那就继续等，”那人又召唤出两颗法球，将周围照得更明亮了些。他的脸庞终于从黑暗中显露，那是一张清瘦、斯文、普通，但全联盟几乎无人不知晓的脸，“等着他们发现，或者等那东西再动。”

完全抵达东区后，艾瑞莉娅的力量突然消失。宋义进试了试，发现自己无法将其再次召唤，又试了试别的英雄——同样链接微弱，只有和他拥有绝对契约的妖姬的力量能够供他使用。他抬头望向姜承録，却发现对方老神在在，似乎并不在意这些事。

地表的震动消失了。

整个东区平静了下来，却是不正常的死寂。周遭鸦雀无声，没有任何活物残留的迹象，只有风吹响树叶的残肢带出沙沙声。他们所处的位置还在矿道入口上方的斜坡绿林上，这块树倒了不少，有的顺着长坡滚进了下方的矿坑里，被坠落的巨石冲得零零散散。

震源似乎是坑底。那块状况尤为凄惨，几乎被碎石填满，庞大的矿车被盖在石堆里，得益于祖安精良的工艺，除了车壳有些坑洼外，似乎没有太大损伤。

宋义进皱了皱眉，除去他和姜承禄，矿下应有的矿工应该是18名。按时间来算，他们应该才下去不久，甚至可能还在矿车上。按照现在地表的情况，他无法想象底下究竟是什么样的惨状，如果像库尔萨特那样——

“哥！”

肩膀被轻轻一拍，宋义进猛地清醒。他用手捂住了脸，发现额发下流了几滴冷汗。姜承録的手仍搭在他肩上，轻声问：

“没事吧？”

他甩了甩头试图让脑袋清醒一点：

“没事。”

“你现在的状态不太好，”姜承録说，“他们不该让你来的。”

“我说了我没事，”他不着痕迹地把姜承録的手从肩膀上拂下去，舔了舔干枯的嘴唇，“下去吧。”

他直起身，姜承録在他身后眨了眨眼，被甩开的手捏成一团，又慢慢松开。宋义进似乎是冷静了下来，他环顾四周，发现下去的路基本都被阻断，于是朝姜承録伸出了手：

“过来吧，”他说，“你召唤过妖姬吗？”

姜承録老实地摇摇头。

“没事，别紧张就好了，”宋义进似乎全然忘了他的身份，还是把他当成那个什么也不懂的弟弟，一字一句耐心备至，“你得和我共享一下能量——以前和人共享过吗？”

姜承録反问道：

“哥和人共享过吗？”

宋义进一愣，不知道他这样问是什么意思：

“当然共享过了，以前出任务的时候那些新人嘛，像阿水——”姜承録眯了眯眼，但他没注意，只是自顾自地解释道，“——总之我和妖姬有绝对契约，所以能完全控制她的能量……你应该知道绝对契约是什么吧？”

姜承録点了点头，所谓绝对契约虽然没有英雄本体亲征能量强，但也属于百分百稀有能力。在联盟成立至今的漫长历史中，只有少有的那么一小簇人得到了部分英雄的认可，建立了可以随意使用英雄能力的契约之力，他面前站着的这位哥哥显然是其中之一。

“手。”宋义进朝他扬了一下下巴，姜承録想说些什么，但转念一想，还是老老实实地把手递了过去。宋义进将胳膊伸过来，两人的手腕重叠在一起，很快他就感到一股诡谲的、属于妖姬的能量场顺着他们接触的腕部将他笼罩，像是宋义进的体温也随着这股能量传递了过来，他不由得张开五指轻轻碰了碰对方软软的手臂，下一秒竟被反手抓住。

姜承録一惊，浑身僵住不敢动了。他的哥哥浑然不觉，只觉得他是紧张，甚至安慰般地捏了捏他的手，又很快放开，向着山坡下走去。姜承録若有所思地动了动刚刚被抓住的手指，很快跟上了宋义进。

每个矿工都会随身携带一支传呼器，里面有定位仪与矿道的地图。宋义进打开试了试，发现虽然没有信号，但矿道的地图仍然可以使用。他站在原地辨别了一会儿，向着东南的边缘走去，那边的碎石尤其密集，可以确定就是矿道的入口。

“需要叫人来……”宋义进皱了皱眉，“我不能确定恶意魔印会不会让这里二次坍塌。”

“普通人过来太危险了。”姜承録说，“你的队友里有懂土木的吗，我记得有过这门选修。”

“没有，”宋义进诚实地说，“事实上除了我和王柳羿，大家从战争学院毕业都是靠的实践成绩拉分……”

“你选修的什么？”

“……音乐。”

“……”

宋义进愤然：“你不说话什么意思！”

姜承録眨巴眨巴眼：“挺好的。”

“我告诉你我一开始也没想到我会来当雇佣兵！”宋义进道，“我唱歌可好听了！以前我妈差点把我送去当练习生！去了现在练习时长就该有两年半——什么味儿？”

仔细嗅了嗅，姜承録发现一股奇怪的酸臭混杂在风中，又带着一点苦涩，若有若无地从附近飘来。他皱起眉，觉得这股味道熟悉而陌生——总之不是该出现在这里的味道。他试着辨别味道传来的方向，却发现它越来越浓，竟是正从那被封锁的入口中传来！刹那间，他终于想起这味道究竟是什么——

是苯酚！

“卧倒！”

宋义进咆哮。他却猛地扑了过去，把距离入口仅有十米的宋义进按在了身下。几乎是同一秒，惊天动地的爆破声随着冲击波从身后传来。一瞬间，他的五感失真了几秒，脑内一片空白。随即无数碎石如海潮般倾斜而下，却没有一块砸在他的身上。

不知过了多久，他听到了宋义进的声音。

“承録！”他的哥哥举着妖姬的法杖支撑着能量罩，又急切地拍了拍他的脸，“看着我！看着我！”

姜承録涣散的瞳孔懵懵懂懂地找到了宋义进，又慢慢聚焦起来，这才发现两人已经转移到了远处，隐蔽在矿车的阴影里。他刚想说话，却感到鼻腔一热，两行鼻血缓缓地流了出来。试着甩了甩脑袋，他只觉得疼痛欲裂，应当是声波的后遗症。

“你干什么！”宋义进发火了，“让你跑，不知道？”

今天第二次发火了。姜承録的脑子被炸得有点不利索，但这种事倒是记得明白。我不该惹他不高兴。他又迟钝地想。

“对——不——起——”

他缓慢而艰难地蠕动着嘴唇，这才发现自己一点声音也没发出来。宋义进心疼又生气，只好把他从身上扒下来，靠在自己的腿上。

“苯酚，是苦味酸。”宋义进低声道，小心望向远处浓烟滚滚的入口，“这不是采矿用的硝铵炸药……有人要来了。”

从战争学院毕业的那天，喻文波和室友去德邦喝酒——说是喝酒，大家都没成年，酒保把他们赶了出来。寝室到门禁时间也回不去，一行人游荡在夜晚的街道上，模样很是萧瑟。又没钱，大家扣扣索索地从兜里凑出两百块，在德邦的市区找了家招待所凑合了一夜。

室友睡不着，又抠出了四十多块钱，差使全寝室年龄最小的喻文波出去买酒。五块一听的啤酒他买了八听，拎着就要往回走，一出便利店门却被某种液体溅了一身。他下意识地抹了把脸，发现掌心是红色的，有什么东西在他的面前轰然倒地。

直到身后的店员尖叫起来，他才意识到发生了什么。

一个女人面目扭曲地倒在自己脚下，大张着嘴捂住不断飙血的脖子。抬起头，不远处站着一个男人，发出一声短促的嘶吼，举起刀朝着他冲了过来。

很多年后喻文波想起当时的场景都会觉得不可思议——他没有任何的惊慌失措——一点都没有，身体却比头脑更快地作出反应，闪身避开了锋利的刀尖，转身的同时一脚踢向男人的膝窝。对方失去平衡向前扑去，他又朝对方的肩膀补了一脚，让男人结结实实地面朝下摔倒在地。

年轻人一脚踩上他的手，对方惨叫着脱力，凶器跌落在地，被喻文波迅速地踢开。他踩着那个不断挣扎的男人，冲着店员扬了扬下巴：

“叫警察。”

警察很快赶到，喻文波作为人证被请到了局里，一请就是一天一夜。他拎着啤酒坐在候审室里，警察没有收走他的任何东西，但通讯器明显没有信号。他玩了会儿消消乐，通讯器发出电量不足的提示音，喻文波这才想起自己把充电器落在了招待所里。

已经超过了24小时——他意识到这不是对待一位人证的正常方式，但却并不焦躁，整个人不正常的冷静。他甚至趴在桌上睡了一会儿，直到有人把他拍醒。

喻文波睁开眼，一个男人的脸出现在他面前，有点婴儿肥，样子毫无威胁性。对方朝他眯着眼笑了笑，道：

“喻文波是吧？”

他坐起身，没有点头也没有摇头，只是盯着他看。

“喔……”男人大概是以为他紧张，又和蔼地笑了笑，“忘了自我介绍，我叫宋义进，来自IG——你应该听过IG吧。”

喻文波点了点头。

“先恭喜你顺利毕业，”自称宋义进的男人自顾自地说，“我带来了你的毕业证书和行李，在外面的车里……你的室友也帮你安顿好了，说的是你有事先回去了。还有你的……”

喻文波抬起手，做了一个打住的动作：

“到底怎么回事？”

“也不是太大的事——外面有人想要你当替死鬼呢。”想了想，宋义进似乎意识到自己说错了话，连忙摆了摆手，“放心放心，真的不是大事，有我们老板在那边斡旋——”

“——我的意思是，”喻文波再次打断了他的话，“为什么帮我？”

宋义进眨眨眼：

“公司寻求优秀毕业生吧……可以这么解释。”

年轻人盯了他片刻，似乎思索了一下，竟然很快地点了点头：

“行。”

“咦？”对方似乎有些讶异于他能这么快接受现实，“没有别的想问的吗？”

“没有。”喻文波道，同他一起站起身，这才发现自己还带着一袋啤酒。他举起袋子，冲宋义进示意：“喝吗？”

对方颇为赞许的目光在他身上来来回回地打量了两道，接着露出了一个微笑。

宋义进接过了酒瓶。

可怕的大心脏。

这是宋义进对喻文波的评价。惊人的冷静与卓越的天赋令他成为全联盟第二位未成年就结成绝对契约的顶级召唤师，此后以狙击手的身份，作为IG重要的输出点活跃在一线。

因此，当防空洞的大门打不开后，他是在场所有人中第一个冷静下来的。

“诺克萨斯的钨合金，祖安的技艺——”那胖子在第三十三次密码错误后又开始哀嚎，“这可怎么办啊！”

“有别的出口吗？”他问道，“或者备用开关。”

“没有……”胖子哆嗦着摇头，“这里——这里以前其实是诺克萨斯的地牢，诸位，掘沃堡究竟是什么地方，你们难道不知道吗？”

当然知道。喻文波在心里默默吐槽：他们老宋就是背了个莫名其妙的罪发配了过来。

“有通讯器吗？”他又问道。

那胖子一个激灵，如获至宝般地弹了起来：

“有！有！在里面！”

三人眼神交流了一下，喻文波跟着那胖子往里走，高振宁和王柳羿留在外面，和剩下的管理人员一起安抚群众。

“这防空洞好久没用了。”胖子带着他往深处走，絮絮叨叨地说话，“不知道设备坏没坏。”

“没人定期检修吗？”

“估计是偷了懒，出去以后可得好好问问……”胖子呆着他转了个弯，面前出现了一排房门，“在这儿！”

他从外面的墙壁上取下一大串钥匙，捡出一把打开最里面的门。越过他的肩膀，喻文波发现里面确实是一间通讯室。

他们走了进去。设备一尘不染，看来确实是有人定期检修，这里的特殊设备和他们平时用的简单通讯器不同，更为复杂，像是战争中使用的器械。好在他参加过通讯科的培训，稍微摆弄了一下就知道如何使用。他拿起听筒，下一秒却愣住了——那听筒传来滋滋的电流声，然后有人断断续续地说出了一种他听不懂的语言。喻文波依稀辨认出那是北方的某类语种，但问题是他根本没有拨出电话，通讯器怎么会接通！

——有人在刚刚用过这部通讯器！

他猛地回头，胖子抖抖索索地站在原地，恐惧的眼神越过他的肩头向后看去。他本能地召唤卡莎却为时已晚，一阵劲风从颈后袭来——

狙击手倒了下去。

tbc.


End file.
